


the girl next door

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: in every universe [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rooftop Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: She was beautiful.He knew that already. He’d known it since the first day he saw her, on the day that her family had moved in next door.





	the girl next door

**Author's Note:**

> they grew up next door neighbours and when they’re teenagers Cisco finally confessed his feelings to her one night while they’re sitting on her roof ~ requested by cisco-loves-caitlin

..

She was beautiful.

He knew that already. He’d known it since the first day he saw her, on the day that her family had moved in next door. He’d watched her carefully, almost curiously, his nine year old self peering behind a shrub, chubby in the face and short curly hair tucked behind his ears. She stood alone on the patio, sporting a spotty blue hair band and a thrilly blue dress with white knee length socks to match. Her wide brown eyes drifted over the patio, taking in every detail of her surroundings. Her eyes find him behind the shrub, and he fumbled. He’d offered her a wide smile and small wave; she’d blinked surprised, taking a step back. Her attention drifted back to the house, a name called: _Caitlin_. She’d hurried inside, their short exchange forgotten.

It took a while for her to open up to him, years even. Years in which they are only just neighbours who send polite hellos and smiles to one another, even if sometimes his gaze lingered a little to long. Years in which he’d learned that his favourite spot to read his comic books on the roof of his house, just outside his bedroom window, was opposite her favourite spot to read her books and write quietly in her little notebooks. He’d found her one night sitting on the edge of the roof, just outside her bedroom window. Their eyes met, and he smiled and waved. Her lips had quirked up in a silent gesture, before she buried her nose back into her book. From then on it was a silent agreement between them, both of them would sit outside and read, silently enjoying the company of each other.

Until Cisco had decided to break the silence, and asked what she was reading. She’d fumbled over her words, surprised by his question. She’d listed the name of her book, one Cisco hadn’t recognised. He’d then asked her to explain it to him, and she’d fumbled again. Her curly brown hair glowed in the moonlight, and he always remembered how the smile on her lips glowed even brighter as she talked about her book. Her eyes widened in amazement, almost _disbelief_ that he was genuinely intrigued by what she had to say - something he noted later that wasn’t very familiar to her.

And that’s how it started, but it wasn’t the beginning. They were quick to become best friends, inseparable Cisco’s friend Barry would always tease him. ( _When are you going to tell her? Pfft never?)_ They did everything together. They told each other things they couldn’t tell their parents. Their dreams, secrets.

Except, Cisco hadn’t told her all his secrets, at least one in particular.

She really was beautiful.

Cisco watches her carefully, the thumb of her right hand pressing into the binding of her book. Her other fingers carefully turning the pages.

“Cisco, you’re staring.”

He blushes, “I’m gazing.”

“Why?” She asks him.

“Because I love you.” It slips out, and now the words are out there, lingering in the air. The darkness of the night sky cocooning him and suddenly he wants to disappear.

She hides her face behind her hair, her hands delicately placing her book on one of the roof tiles.

“Shit, Cait… I.”

He wants to take it back, he wants to jump off the roof and just run. But he can’t move, something is pulling him down and it takes him awhile to realise it’s her hand in his, her fingers pressing into the palm of his hand.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that.”

She finally looks up at him, and her eyes are shinning from tears. She’s smiling at him, the same smile she’s always give him. But this time he knew there was another layer to it, a hidden meaning he’d missed.

He opened his mouths but no words would come out.

She cradled his face with her hands, “I love you.”

He’s smiles wide, his cheeks round underneath her gentle hands. He kisses her until she’s giggling against his mouth.

...


End file.
